Engaños y Confuciones
by Kareen Grandchester Jackson
Summary: Candy esta junto con Annie,Stear,Archie,Anthony olvide mencionarles que no murió? y van camino al San Pablo, en el camino conoce a un chico de profundos ojos azules y cabello obscuro... y bueno mejor lean :D
1. Chapter 1

Ok, solo cambie un poquitín la historia…. Anthony no murió en el caballo, aunque eso no le va a impedir a Candy que conozca a Terry ;) y Annie llevaba ya un tiempo estudiando en el San Pablo.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN :( TAL VEZ ALGUN DIA LO SUPERE

GRACIAS POR LEER Y PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS... (Ainque sean amenazas no importa, enserio)

Anthony, Archie, Stear, Candy y Annie; que había ido a América al finalizar el año escolar, estaban en el Mauritania rumbo a Londres por órdenes de la tía abuela.

Todos en el barco estaban reunidos por una fiesta que se organizó, entonces Candy notó que Anthony no estaba y le pregunto a sus amigos pero solo Archie le contestó que no sabía y todos siguieron platicando animadamente, así que Candy decide salir a buscarlo.

Todo estaba obscuro y hacía frio y Candy no veía a Anthony, entonces sigue caminando por la cubierta y ve a un muchacho y piensa que es Anthony. Después lo observa mejor y se da cuenta que es más alto que Anthony y que está llorando. El chico se da cuenta de la presencia de Candy y pregunta:

-Hay alguien ahí?

-Si, soy Candy… es que creí ver que llorabas

-Yo?- dijo señalándose a sí mismo- Yo no lloro

-Bueno… es que creí…

-Pues viste mal, Pecosa- completó sin dejarla acabar

-No me digas pecosa, por algo tengo un nombre! no crees?

-Pues si… pero me gusta más decirte pecosa, por cierto… yo soy Terry

-Ah sí?- dijo enojada- pues "Terry", yo se que te burlas de mis pecas solo porque tú no tienes y eso de da envidia!

-Si claro… entonces déjame ver si entendí….¿te…gustan….tus….pecas?- dijo con un tono no muy amable

-Si, me encantan y de hecho he estado pensando cómo conseguir más!

-Supongo que de donde mismo que sacaste todas las que ya tienes- le contestó y sonrió

-Candy! Candy!- dijo Annie que llegaba corriendo

-Adiós pecosa- dijo Terry a Candy y se fue

-Que no me digas así!- le gritó y volteo a ver a Annie- que pasa Annie?

-que haces aquí? Llevamos roto buscándote!

-lo siento… es que yo salí a buscar a Anthony y pues me quede platicando

-Con Terry- interrumpió Annie

-Lo conoces?

-Sí, bueno, no- vio la cara confundida de Candy y agregó –Terry va en el San Pablo pero no le hablo y no sabe que existo así que no lo conozco, solo sé que es hijo de un duque

-Oh, entiendo

-Pero es muy buen mozo verdad Candy?

-La verdad no me fijé, es que está muy obscuro y no lo vi

-Claro… bueno vayamos con los otros que supongo te siguen buscando

Annie y Candy volvieron con todos y silenciosamente acordaron omitir que había estado hablando con Terry porque sabía cómo eran sus "primos" .

El día siguiente arribaron y todos iban platicando y quejándose sobre estar encerrados en el San Pablo cuando de repente Candy se paró y se quedo viendo el Mauritania y como Terry en vez de bajar solo se le quedaba viendo al mar desde el barco, Stear le pregunto que si todo estaba bien y ella dijo que si y subió al carruaje que los esperaba para llevarlos al San Pablo.

En el camino vio una mansión muy grande y se preguntó si Terry viviría en un lugar así…inexplicablemente ese chico logró llamar su atención… para bien o mal pero lo hizo.

Al día siguiente llegaron a la escuela y a Anthony, Archie y Stear les dieron el mismo cuarto, que afortunadamente quedaba justo enfrente del de Candy, claro que separado por prácticamente un bosque... pero cuando los arboles han detenido a Candy?

A Candy le gusta mucho su habitación y estaba viendo cada detalle. En eso llega una niña a tocarle la puerta. Se presenta como Patricia O'Brien pero le dice que le puede decir "Paty".

-hola Paty- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- yo soy Candy

-Mucho gusto Candy, yo vivo aquí a un lado por si necesitas algo

-Gracias... bueno quisiera saber cómo llegar al dormitorio de los chicos

-Candy!-dijo Paty escandalizada-como se te ocurre? acaso tienes que ir a ver a alguien importante?

-Claro que si! si no no habría preguntado

-Candy no creo que esté bien visto que vayas a visitar a tu novio a su cuarto...

-qué? Novio? Jajaja no Paty como crees... es que quiero ver a mis primos- y a Anthony pensó y se sonrojo pero Paty prefirió no decir nada sobre eso

-Está bien- dijo Paty y le explico cómo llegar, Candy le agradeció mucho y Paty le dijo que se tenía que ir a la biblioteca y le pidió a Candy que la acompañara, iban caminando por el pasillo pero Elisa ve a Candy. Ella dice que les presentará a todas. Candy le agradece pero Elisa empieza a inyectar su veneno. Dice que Candy era sirvienta de su casa y que en ese tiempo vivía en un establo, que fue abandonada por sus padres y tuvo la suerte de que los "bondadosos" Legan la adoptaran

Candy se pregunta cómo una chica tan mala está en ese colegio que se supone es para gente que debería de tener educación, o al menos alma y se va a su cuarto. Llega y lo único que hace es aventarse a la cama a pensar un rato, estaba pensando en Anthony cuando se orló que tocaron la puerta

-Quien?

-Soy Paty, solo vengo a avisarte que mañana debes de llevar el uniforme negro a misa

-Claro no hay problema, gracias

-No es nada, ah y Candy dice la Hermana Margaret que apagues ya la luz

-De acuerdo gracias Paty, nos vemos mañana

Se levantó pesadamente y apagó la luz y se acostó de nuevo, se puso a pensar en Anthony, SU Anthony:

-Anthony- dijo suspirando, pensando en voz alta- Te quiero tanto!, nunca he conocido a nadie que siquiera se parezca a ti- luego pensaba- bueno Terry , no claro que no él no es como tu él se burlo de mis pecas y aparte el tiene unos ojos azules, bueno Anthony también pero son diferentes... los de Terry son como misteriosos y... BASTA! deja de pensar en el- y así se quedo dormida

Al día siguiente Candy llega a misa y todos están vestidos formalmente.

Ella es la única vestida informalmente.-¿Se me tenía que olvidar verdad?- pensó y vio que solo ella se había equivocado y oye que Elisa les dice a todos que vean a Candy y todos la ven. Archie y Stear la ven y le preguntan por qué está vestida así. La hna. Gray le dice que por esta vez se quede así, pero que solo esta vez.

El padre está dando la misa cuando entra Terry Grandchester,

-Oh- dice desilusionado Terry- están todos aquí

-No vuelva a llegar tarde joven Grandchester, tome asiento, escuche y cállese

-Lo lamento hermana pero yo no vengo a rezar... o a fingir que lo hago porque ellos fingen rezar pero quien sabe en que estén pensando en realidad, yo vengo a dormir

-Haga lo que quiera pero déjenos continuar

-Bien... pero me gusta dormir en la banca en la que está usted

-Salga Terruce

-Bien, de todas maneras aquí hay muchas monjas gritonas que no creo que dejen dormir agosto- Dice y se va no sin antes echarle una mirada a Candy. Candy se queda pensando en Terry... y se va a caminar con sus amigos y encuentran una colina que según ella es la segunda colina de poni y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sola con Anthony

-Candy quiero hablar contigo

-Si Anthony, que pasa

-Esquer tu... me gustas mucho y la verdad te quiero y pues te quería pregunta que si querías...Am tu sabes... quieres?

-Me estas pidiendo que...sea tu novia?- dijo sonrojándose

-SIP, ¿que dices?

-Te...Anthony, claro que quiero!

-Gracias Candy!- le dijo y la abrazó

Arriba un árbol un chico con Grandes y profundos ojos azules y cabello negro los oía y veía y sin entender porque esa relación simplemente le molestaba.

REVIEWS?

intentare subir Mañana el proximo capitulo, espero que enserio les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS :(

GRACIAS POR LEER

Espero reviews ;)

Al dia siguiente despues del desayuno la hermana margaret les aviso que iba a entregar el correo, comenzó a reparti y Candy se sorprendió al ver que le habían mandado una asi que se sento comoda para empezar a leer, se le hizo curioso que habían escrito en el sobre pero empezó a leer.

Llevaba poco leído cuando eliza llego y se empezó a burlar de ella y la hizo sentir mal, pero Candy fingió que no le importaba y se fue, en el camino se encontró a Neal

-Candy ocupo hablar contigo

-Claro, dime

-Vamos allá

Caminaron hasta un lugar con muchos arboles y salen 3 amigos de neal ellos se le hechan encima y empiezan a golpearla y gritarle

-si lloras y te hincas a pedirnos que te dejemos lo haremos

-NUNCA!

Solo oyo un grito y que la soltaban, voltea y ve que Terry era el que la había salvado y ahora estaba peleano con neal y sus 3 amigos al mismo tiempo y sorprendentemente ganó y ellos huyeron

-Donde esta tu noviecito para defenderte?- le dijo Terry sin verla a los ojos

-Yo….gracias

-ni creas que lo hize por ti, ellos no me agradan

-Amm… si pero…

-Que pasa pecosa? Quieres declararme tu amor?

-Ya tengo novio- contestó muy enojada

-Yo soy un caballero y hasta donde sé, un caballero debe de proteger a su novia

-pero el no sabía que yo…

-Piensa lo que quieras pecosa, ya me voy por que llegó tu noviecillo-agregó con desden

-Candy- dijo Anthony y la abrazó por la cintura que haces aquí?

-Estaba platicando con Terry

-No me gusta que estes con el

-Solo hablábamos, el me defendió

-Para eso estoy yo Candy!, alejate de el porfavor

Se despidieron y se fue cada quien a su habitación

Anthony llegó y vio que estaban Archie y Stear

-No puedo creerlo!-suspiro Anthony y se aventó a la cama

-Problemas con Candy?- dijo Stear que estaba construyendo uno de sus inventos

-Que pasó Anthony? Todo bien?- preguntó Archie

-Me molesta que Candy esté con Terry

-A mi también-acepto Archie

- Stear, dile a Candy que venga, quiero que arregle sus problemas con Anthony, además a mi tampoco me agrada ese aristócrata mimado… tengo una idea para saber que piensa de el

Candy estaba estudiando y se puso a pensar en Terry y luego en Anthony ,luego en Anthony y luego en por que pensaba tanto en Terry, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que era por que lo odiaba.

En eso llega paty y le dice que le dijeron que le diera un recado le dio la nota y Candy vio que era de Stear, que quería que fuera y le dijo a patty que si quería ir y ella se escandaliza solo por la idea, negó con la cabeza y se fue.

Candy de árbol por árbol iba trepando hasta llegar al cuarto de sus primos y empezaron a platicar un rato y luego hicieron un "juego" tenían que decir lo primero que pensaran cuando oyera el nombre de alguien

-Archie dime de…. Annie

-Mimada – dijo Archie y le preguntó a Stear - tu dime de am… Patty

-Lista- veltea y le pregunta a Candy- am… Terry

-Terry?

-Si Terry- contesto Anthony tratando de ocultar su molestia

-Muy buen mozo

-Como? – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Yo….-dijo Candy neviosa- creo que mejor me voy adiós…. Te quiero Anthony, a ustedes también chicos- dijo y se fue de árbol en árbol hasta su habitación. Todos los chicos estaban atonitos… no podían creerlo habían esperado de todo pero ¿buen mozo?

-¿buen mozo?- dijo Candy- en que estaba pensando? *como si no lo supieras…obviamente pensabas en Terry!* finalmente se quedo dormida…

Al dia siguiente Candy vio que Annie y paty estaban muy felices y les preguntó que qué pasaba

-El quinto domingo Candy!

-El que?

-El quinto domingo!, es el dia en el que puedes salir e ir a donde quieras!

Las tres estaban muy entuciasmadas haciendo planes y pensando en la libertad y el que paty llevaría a Candy a conocer Londres y por la tarde se juntaron con los chicos en la segunda colina de pony

-Entonces que haremos mañana?

-Ser libres- dijo Archie tirándose hacia atrás en el pasto donde estaba sentado

-bueno…. Y que haremos con nuestra libertad?- dijo paty

-Lo mejor no es planeado… que les parece si mañana vemos, ya se está obscureciendo

-claro- dijeron y se despidieron

-Candy tengo que hablar contigo

-dime Anthony

-no quiero que estemos peleados

-esque no se que hize para hacerte enojar

-No me gusta que digas que aquel es buen mozo

-era un juego!

-un juego en el que tienes que decir lo que piensas!

-pero… ya ok lo siento

-….

-lo arreglare… TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER NO ES BUEN MOZO!- gritó

-Jajaja Candy

-Me tengo que ir Anthony te quiero

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y ella se fue.

El quinto domingo llegó.

El carruaje enviado por la tía abuela recoge a Archie, Stear, Anthony, Elisa y Neal. Elisa dice que la tía abuela los espera y Neal le dice al cochero que ya están listos para irse. Archie, Anthony y Stear protestan y dicen que deben esperar a Candy pero Neal convence al chofer de irse sin Candy.

Cuando Candy va saliendo, la hna. Margaret le dice que ella no tiene permiso de sus tutores para salir. Candy se entristece y le pregunta que porque y la hermana le dice que porque mandaron por toda la familia y ella no estaba invitada y era peligroso dejarla salir sola, ella entiende y decide irse a la segunda colina de Poni

Candy iba caminando y piensa que la colina se está incendiando y va corriendo.

Y solo entonces se da cuenta de que es Terry fumando

-Otra vez tu?- le dijo Candy

-Yo llegue primero pecosa

-No me llamo pecosa

-Bueno, te dire Tarzán…

-Me viste?- dijo bajando la cara

-pensandolo bien me gusta mas Tarzán pecosa

-No me digas asi! Si yo no te cambio el nombre tu tampoco lo hagas

-Talvez no me pongas sobrenombres pero no es muy lindo de tu parte eso de ir gritando por ahí que no soy buen mozo… sobretodo porque se que piensas que si lo soy- dijo y la retó a sostenerle la mirada y ella no puede y cambia el tema… ese chico la ponía muy nerviosa

-Y no vas a salir hoy?

-Si… pero solo

-Si estas solo no te dejan salir

-lose

-entiendo.. Archie tiene razón

-sobre que?

-crees que puedes hacer todo solo por ser hijo de un duque

-creo que puedo hacer todo… porque no tengo nada que perder por intentarlo

-Wow

-Te tengo una propuesta

-Dime

-Salgamos a algún lado

-Pero no podemos salir solos!

-No iremos solos, tu vas conmigo y yo contigo

-Mmm de acuerdo

-Vamos- le tomo la mano y la guió a la salida que el usaba, Candy pensaba que nunca había sentido una mano que la sostenía con tanta firmeza y a la vez suavidad pero se obligo a dejar de pensar en eso

Iban caminando en la calle y Candy le pregunto sobre su familia a Terry y vió que se puso tenso y peró y le tomó las manos y le dijo

-Puedes confiar en mi Terry

-No es eso pecosa

-Me entro algo al ojo!- se quejo

-Dejame ver- dijo Terry y se empezó a hacercar a ella, en verdad MUY cerca y ella por el ardor cerró los ojos

En eso iba pasando el carruaje que iba por Candy, después de que los chicos, menos neal y eliza, insistieran en mandar por Candy. Cuando pasaron solo vieron como el se iba acercando y a ella con los ojos cerrados

-Anthony mira! Gritó eliza para que el viera lo que ella sabia no era un beso pero desde el angulo donde estaba, Anthony veía a Candy agarrando las manos de Terry con los ojos cerrados y el peligrosamente cerca.

REVIEWS?

REVIEWS?

Lucero muchísimas gracias qué bueno que te guste

CYT estoy trabajando en la continuación de La suerte está de mi lado, muchas gracias que bueno que te haya gustado

Luna 2 muchisimas gracias me gusta mucho que les haya gustado

Annimo, lo estoy haciendo y pronto lo subiré… tal vez mañana

Val Rod Muchas gracias por tu comentario

Carmen gracias por el dato del cabello… siempre pensé que era negro :/

Annie de Madero: A mi también me gustan mucho las historias del colegio son mas divertidas :p

Lucy y Dorita no se preocupen prometo seguir las 2

Talia Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (NO, NI SIQUIERA TERRY)

* * *

-Deténgase!- le grita Anthony al chofer, el chofer se detiene y Anthony se baja y va hasta donde estaba Candy que ya había abierto los ojos pero Terry seguía cerca viendo si tenía algo en un ojo

-Candy, me puedes explicar que haces?

-Anthony!- dijo y se alejó de golpe de Terry

-Candy-dijo el aguantando ya las lagrimas- si no me quieres dimelo ahora, yo no merezco que juegues conmigo

-Anthony, Terry solo es mi amigo, al que qiero es a ti-dijo Candy y Terry sintió algo extraño ¿celos?¿enojo?¿decepcion? bueno fuera lo que fuera no le gustaba

Todos miraban a los 3 alegar sin salir del carruaje y no alcanzaban a oir pero finalmente vieron que Candy abrazaba a Anthony y Archie vio la cara que puso Terry en ese momento y se dio cuenta de algo Terry sentía algo por Candy ¿Qué como lo sabía? Podía asegurar que el tenía esa misma mirada en ese momento, al igual que siempre que Anthony y Candy se abrazaban o se tomaban de las manos, tenía que hablar con Terry aunque no sabía por que

Candy y Anthony entraron al carruaje y éste avanzó, al todos ver que no había tensión entre Anthony y Candy se extrañaron pero pensaron que eso era bueno

Esa noche Candy se estaba quedando dormida cuando ció que alguien entraba a su habitación y vio que era Terry y que además estaba lastimado así que salío por medicinas y un hombre la saludó ella no lo reconocía hasta que después de un rato supo que el era Albert! El hombre que la había salvado y ambos fueron a comprar algo para Terry mientras platicaban

-Enserio trabajas en un zoológico? Wow eso debe de ser genial!

-Si lo es cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarme

-Claro! Iré en cuanto tenga permiso de sair

-Como ahora?

-Bueno esque ahora….

-Lo se! No tienes permiso, bueno Candy nos vemos! Te quiero ver pronto ok?

-si Albert lo prometo adiós!

Candy regresó a su habitación y ayudó a Terry, extrañamente mientras le curaba unos raspones en la cara, estando tan cerca su corazón latía mas rápido y venía y otra vez una duda a su cabeza ¿Qué se sentiría besar a tarry?

PASÓ UN TIEMPO Y Candy Y Terry NO HABLABAN MUCHO PERO CON ANTHONY TODO ESTABA DE MARAVILLA O ESO PARECÍA

-Candy tengo que hablar contigo

-Si Anthony que pasa?

-Vamos ayá-dijo athony señalando un árbol, el ya lo tenía todo planeado, el quería darle su primer beso a Candy y hiso algo así como un picnic

Ambos platicaron y rieron, eran muy felices juntos, de repente se quedaron viendo y empezaron a acercarse lentamente,Candy cerró sus ojos pero los abrió de golpe al oir un ruido extraño y se extrañó aun mas al abrir los ojos y ver a Terry sobre Anthony

-Terry!

-Hola pecosa como te va?

-Que haces ahí?

-Oh claro estoy sobre Anthony…lo siento-dijo levantándose-estaba sobre ese árbol y me estaba incomodando un poco pero al ver lo que iban a hacer cerré los ojos y pues… me caí….sobre el-dijo señalando a anthony que estaba rojo del coraje

-Yo mejor me voy-Dijo Anthony

-vamos Anthony quedate-dijo Terry-encerio no hay problema! Nos agradas no es cierto Candy?-dijo y ella solo asintió con la cabeza-vez! Quedate!- pero Anthony se fue

-Parece que se molestó-dijo Candy

-Si eso parece…oh pero que desperdicio! Quedo comida puedo?

-Claro, comamos los dos juntos te parece?-dijo Candy entusiasmada

Ambos comieron y después platicaban

-Y dime Candy alguna vez has besado a alguien?o alguien lo ha intentado?

-No-dijo Candy sonriendo

-vamos Candy se sincera!

-enserio! Jamás alguien me a besado o lo ha intentado

-y lo de hace un rato?

-que cosa?

-anthony lo intentó! No notaste lo cerca que estaba?

-eso era lo que intentó hacer?- dijo Candy escandalizada y totalmente roja

-Si!¿como es que no lo notaste?

-yo… no lo se

-Si claro pecosa-dijo Terry, se acostó en el pasto y prendió un cigarrillo.

-Y tu Terry?

-yo que?

-Alguna vez has…estoo…besado a aguien?

-Si, pero te puedo asegurar que no es la gran cosa

-no?

-No… hay gente que asegura que al besar a alguien casi toca el cielo pero yo digo que no es verdad.

-Entiendo-dice Candy decepsionada

-Aunque tal vez dependa de cada quien no lo se

En eso se olle la campana de que era hora de clase así que Candy se despide, en clase les informan que dentro de poco sería el festival de mayo y que las estudiantes nacidas en mayo serán es espíritu de la flor, Candy recuerda las dulce Candy, a Anthony y en si sería cierto lo que le dijo Terry sobre que Anthony intentó besarla

Paty le dice a Candy que es muy afortunada de tener dos muchachos buen mozos de amigos para que puedan ser su pareja. Candy le dice a Paty que convencerá a Stear de ser pareja de Paty. Candy se imagina que Anthony sería su pereja pero después de un rato se encontró a ella misma pensando en que Terry sea su pareja pero piensa que Terry no bailaría con ella delante de todos,además a quien ella quiere es a anthony.

Candy está muy emocionada por el festival. Ella quiere enviarle invitaciones a Albert y al bisabuelo William.

Elisa y Luisa encuentran a Candy en el pasillo y Elisa le dice que es la misma mentirosa de siempre. Candy le pregunta por qué y ella le dice que porque la srta. Pony la recogió así que nadie sabe si ella nació en Mayo. Candy le dice que ya la lista de las chicas que serán espíritu de la flor está lista y ella está en ésta y se va. Elisa y Luisa se quedan rabiando y jurando venganza

Después Candy va a buscar a Terry a la segunda colina de Pony pero Neil y sus secuaces están cavando un hueco para que Candy se caiga. Elisa también anda tras Candy. Candy la ve y se esconde porque dice que no sería bueno que la viera encontrándose con Terry.

Elisa se cae en un hoyo que hizo Neal. Terry ofrece ayudarla pero Elisa dice que no. Después no sólo acepta la ayuda de Terry sino que queda enamorada de él y se propone que pase lo que pase Candy no se quedara con Terry ni con Anthony

Finalmente se hace de noche y Candy ve la señal del cuarto de sus primos y va pero se equivoca de cuarto y entra al de Terry, estaba solo en el balcón paro alcanzó a escuchar voces…eran tery y ¿una mujer? En ese momento Candy sintió celos no era otra cosa mas que eso así que decidío oír

-Terry yo te amo

-Todo fue una equivocación, vete y no quiero volverte a ver- dice Terry y nota la presencia en su balcón, abre la puerta y descubre a Candy ahí

Reviews?

Muchas gracias a quienes lean y gracias por esperarme espero no decepcionarlos


End file.
